The revolution in digital electronics and communications has given rise to a multitude of digital devices for the consumer. Digital music players and cellular telephone handsets are just two results from this revolution. For some of these devices, the clock signals which run their digital electronics components may need to be synchronized. As an example, to ensure that device A properly works with device B, their clock signals may need to be frequency synchronized with one another.
While clock synchronization may be possible using a phase locked loop (PLL), this approach requires complex signal processing and is unsuitable for low power applications. Furthermore, phase locked loops are not necessarily able to adjust to changing conditions. Inexpensive PLLs may be unable to adjust if one of the clock signals it is tracking drifts from its expected frequency. A PLL is also quite more than what is needed in some applications which may only require frequency tracking and not necessarily phase tracking between two signals.
There is therefore a need for frequency locked looping suitable for use with digital electronics that does not require complex signal processing and that is simple to implement. It would also be preferable if such a solution were also suitable for use in synchronizing clock signals across a wireless link. Preferably, the solution would be able to adjust the frequency of a VCO (voltage controlled oscillator).